Miami
by CountryGirlNina83
Summary: Stacy Morgan has started a new life in Miami with her husband, Luis Alcazar, what happens when Jason comes back from the dead and he wants his wife back? Second Part in the Mafia Princess Saga
1. Someone's Back!

Chapter 1  
  
The crisp cool sea air flowed threw her long brown hair, the weather change was definitely different from the Port Charles weather she had been used to, though she always missed her once home, this was now where her heart was. Did she feel bad for leaving her children to be raised by her father and stepmother? Yes, but she knew she had given them a much better life then she ever could.  
  
Slowly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body; she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Softly his lips kissed her neck in the area only he knew about. Their fingers locked together, both her wedding and engagement rings rested on the fingers they were meant to be on. Slowly she turned her body around, looking the man, her husband in the eyes. Those blue eyes starring back at her, her soul mate, the person she was meant to be with, Jason Morgan starred back at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly their lips inched towards each other, her body aching to be near his again, her lips begging to be kissed by his.  
  
Their lips were only inches apart when the crying of a child jarred her from her sleep. Pushing her body up from her once comfy position in her bed, Stacy walked over towards the baby crib, her body already feeling the affects of her dream. Reaching into the crib she picked up a small child, about the age of one month, rocking the child in her arms.  
  
"Shhhhh, mama's got you. Oh why do you insist on waking up this early in the morning huh?" the child cooing in her arms made her smile, "Well you definitely don't get this morning stuff from your mother."  
  
"She gets it from her father, how's my little girl, huh? You making your mommy get up early?"  
  
"Yeah that's not the only think she gets from you."  
  
"True, but she gets her good looks from her sexy mother." His lips drew down kissing hers softly for a quick kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, and how happy you've made me?"  
  
"Only about 50 times a day."  
  
"You know what puts her to sleep? When we hold her dancing." He walked over to the stereo placing a CD in the system and walking back over towards Stacy and his daughter, wrapping his arms around her waist they started to sway back and forth to the music.  
  
*These are the days of the endless summer  
  
These are the days, the time is now  
  
There is no past, there's only future  
  
There's only here, there's only now*  
  
Feeling the strong arms of her husband, her mind began to think back to everything that had happened in only one year. After leaving her children behind in Port Charles and the life she lived there, she boarded a plane for Miami, Florida. Who would have ever thought the man she met on the plane, Luis Alcazar, would turn out to be her husband and the father of her one month old daughter, Brooke-Lyn. They had only been dating for two months when she found out she was pregnant, at first she didn't know if Luis would be happy with the news or leave her, but to her surprise, he packed all of her things and moved her into his million dollar home in South Beach. After getting married two weeks later, they had finally told Luis father, Lorenzo, that they were expecting a child. What surprised and shocked her was that Lorenzo was practically the 'Sonny Corinthos' of the Miami area, having control of all the territory in Florida. Did she love Luis? In her heart she did, but only one person could ever hold her whole heart, but he was dead. She never told Luis about her life in Port Charles, and none of that mattered to him, he treated her like a princess, giving her anything and everything that she wanted. Luis was a great husband, and an even better father to Brooke-Lyn, ever since they brought her home, he would always get up in the middle of the night to help Stacy with feedings or anything that needed to happen, and tonight was just like most nights, they would play the same song he insisted on playing to Brooke-Lyn, and would dance until she was fast asleep.  
  
"She's beautiful sweetheart, thank you so much for giving her to me."  
  
Would this have been the same thing Jason would have said to her every time he looked at his children? She hoped he was watching them from heaven, making sure his children were safe, okay that she had moved on so quickly.  
  
*Oh your smiling face, your gracious presence  
  
The fires of spring are kindling bright  
  
Oh the radiant heart and the song of glory  
  
Crying freedom in the night*  
  
"I think this is a record, she's already asleep."  
  
Following her husbands lead she looked down at her little girl, she had to bite back the tears that threatened to fall as she thought of her two children, Isabelle and Caleb, today would have been their first birthday and she wouldn't be there to celebrate it with them. She wished she could be there to hold them, but she knew that wasn't possible. Slowly she placed Brooke back into her crib while Luis turned off the record and made his way back to their bed. His body feeling cold not being able to hold his wife in his arms, turning his body over to face hers he wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her neck as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
*These are the days by the sparkling river  
  
His timely grace and our treasured find  
  
This is the love of the one magician  
  
Turned the water into wine*  
  
A couple hundred miles away a black figure slowly made his way off the elevator of the Harbor View Towers, walking towards the door to the Penthouse number 4 he slipped in his key opening up the door. Closing the door after he had entered the house, he slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and down the hall. Stopping at the second door on the left hand side of the hall, he opened up the door slowly walking into the room. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the room, though he knew it was the nursery it seemed more like an underwater room, fishes and dolphins lined the walls. In the center of the room were three cribs; softly he walked over towards the two near the left hand side. Two beautiful children laid sleeping in their cribs, Isabelle, with her light skin and beautiful brown hair, Caleb, taking up more after Stacy with his tanned colored skin and black hair. He was just about to reach down to pick up Caleb when the sound of a gun cocking made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Make one more move, and I'll pull the trigger." The voice behind him sounded all too familiar, he knew it was Sonny. Slowly he raised his arms showing that he was unarmed.  
  
"Turn around!" Sonny's voice now cold with anger, it was one thing to try and kill a person in their sleep, but it was another to come into his house and try to steal his grandchildren. Leisurely the man steadied himself, slowly turning his body around to face him, this had to be a dream, it couldn't be real, he felt his body, and they had buried him!  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Smiling, Jason nodded his head placing his hands at the side of his body.  
  
"But. . . how?"  
  
"That's a really long story that I'd rather not have to tell too many times, where's Stacy I've missed her so much."  
  
"Jason, she's gone, she left a year ago and never came back. We don't know where she is."  
  
Gone? How could the love of his life be gone? Every day since he faked his death he had dreamed of the moment he got back, to be able to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips, but now she was gone?  
  
Little did he know, Stacy would soon be making her presence felt in Port Charles, but it wouldn't be the reunion he dreamed of.  
  
Song Credit: "These Are The Days" By Van Morrison  
  
A/N: Okay guys what did you think? I know a lot of you guys are mad that I made Stacy marry Luis but in my story he's really a good guy. Basically he looks like Shane West but with emerald eyes and a nice dark tan. In this story Lorenzo is going to be the bad one, as you'll see in later chapters. Any and all feed back is welcomed, as always. 


	2. Time With His Kids

Chapter 2  
  
Gone? His wife, his love, gone without a trace, in his heart he knew that he was the reason for her dissapearance but he thought he was doing the right thing by leaving them but once again one of his plans turned against him. Was she safe? What if someone kidnapped her and was hurting her as we speak? What if she hurt herself? No she would never do that, but someone would hurt her to get to him and Sonny, that's what had to have happened, that could be the only explanation.  
  
****  
  
"Luis STOP!" his fingers continued to tickle her whole body, making sure to hit the spots he knew she was most ticklish at.  
  
"What do you say?" His hands staying at her sides continuing to tickle her until she said the words she knew would be the only way to get him to stop.  
  
"Luis, I. . ." her sentence stopped by her giggling.  
  
"Say it or I'll continue to tickle you."  
  
"Okay OKAY! Luis you are the best, no one is better than you!"  
  
"Good" he said as he removed his hands from her side allowing her to stand up.  
  
Every moment with Luis made her feel happy, with Jason she didn't know if he was going to be shot or if something bad was going to happen and of course if he would decide that he should leave her because it's what was best to keep her safe. Didn't he know that every time he pushed her away a piece of her died, a piece of her love for him died?  
  
She could remember nights where she would wake up and find him missing, she always knew where he would go, to Courtney's grave. How could she compete with a ghost? Of course every time he would try and tell her that he was over her death, but in the back of her mind she knew he was still in mourning. Of course her greatest fear was losing him to Courtney, and now she had him up there in Heaven all to herself.  
  
Luis could see that his wife's mind was a thousand miles away, usually at times like this he would sit back and wait for her to come back to reality. After they had gotten married he wanted to meet her family, of course he wanted to ask her Stacy's hand in marriage the only right way by asking her father but when he brought up her family he seemed to get upset. After that time he never pressed her about her past, of course he always wondered if her past was really as bad as she made it seem. How anyone as wonderful and loving as his wife could have such a bad childhood still plagued his mind.  
  
The day their daughter was born she kept staring out the window at downtown Miami, in the middle of the night he swore he heard her crying and telling their daughter that she was so sorry and that she would never leave her like she had before, what she meant by that he didn't know. So many things about his wife were a mystery to him and he didn't know how much longer he could keep quiet about his curiosity.  
  
*********  
  
The lights of Miami shown brightly threw his penthouse window, his eyes were focused on the file in his hand, finally he knew why his son's wife looked so familiar and now it was time to put his plan into action. Corinthos was the only person he needed to get rid of to take over all the East territories Corinthos probably thought he daughter was dead since he had been gone so long, but by this time tomorrow he was going to be in for a rude awaking, and then bang one more Mobster buried 6ft in the ground. 


	3. Lorenzo's Plan Is Set In Motion

Chapter 3  
  
All night long and into the morning he stayed by their cribs, a whole year away from his children was like having a piece of his soul taken away from him. Carly and Michael were so happy to see him; it took a lot of explaining to Michael to get him to understand why his dead uncle was now back from the grave. Of course Michael had asked over and over again when his big sister was going to be coming home, Sonny had tried convincing Jason to take some time to be alone with his children before continuing the search for Stacy but he had refused, the sooner he got Stacy back the sooner he could start his life with her again.  
  
Caleb reminded him more of himself; he hardly ever cried unless he needed to get fed or needed his diaper changed, Isabelle on the other hand wanted all of the attention in the room, the spitting image of Stacy. He wanted nothing more than to find Stacy and bring her back home to their family.  
  
The whole time he was gone, every life he took was for her. Every breath he took, was for her. He needed her in his life, never before had he felt such a love for anyone in his whole life then he did for her, he wanted nothing but to have her here with him. Carly had told him that they showed the children the photo of him and Stacy from their wedding day, night after night always telling the kids how much their parents loved them. If only he had one more chance, one more chance to tell her how much he loved her, how much she was his life, how every breath he took, he took it for her, how without her there was no point of living. Did she know how much he loved her? Was she safe? Did she think of him as much as he thought of her?  
  
His eyes focused on his wedding ring, after his supposed 'death' they had taken his ring off of his finger and gave it to Sonny. He was thankful that he kept it in a safe place all that time. While he was away he had to get a replica created, it didn't feel the same as the original one he wore now. He would give up his own life just to hold her, to feel her lips upon his lips one more time.  
  
*********  
  
She still didn't know why they were here, she hated being at her father-in- laws home, something about the man didn't feel right to her. Luis had gotten a phone call early in the morning, which had thrown off the rest of their Christmas shopping. Luis knew how much his wife disliked his father but he hoped that soon they would be able to put their differences aside and be a happy family. The door to his father's office opened up and inside stepped the man that brought pure terror and fear into Stacy's heart, Lorenzo Alcazar. If anyone in this whole world reminded her of her father it was Lorenzo. He always blamed her for Luis settling down and getting married, even having the audacity to order a blood test just to make sure Brooke-Lyn was really his sons.  
  
Lorenzo walked over to his desk and sat down in his thousand dollar chair, selling drugs all over the US made him a very rich man, not to mention all the territory he gained when his wife's husband had suddenly and mysteriously died. Faith Rosco-Alcazar was a woman every man wanted, but no women wanted to mess with. Of course she always followed Lorenzo around like a little puppy dog and this day wasn't going to be like any other day, following right behind him was of course, Faith.  
  
"I'm glad both of you could be here, I apologize for calling so early, I hope I didn't 'interrupt' anything" Lorenzo said staring at Stacy picturing him and her in his bed together, he already knew about her whole past, everything that happened in Port Charles, he also knew that Jason was alive and well and just wished he could be there to see Stacy's face the minute she laid eyes on her supposed 'dead husband'.  
  
"No you didn't dad, what's this big emergency you wanted me and Stacy to be here for?" not catching onto what his father really meant.  
  
Now was the time to put his plan into effect, it was going to be perfect, nothing and no one was going to be able to stop it.  
  
"Well as you know, I'm expanding my business and of course I need someone there to make all the arrangements legally. That's where you come in Luis, I need you to go there and make the arrangements for me."  
  
"Okay, no problem why was this such an emergency?"  
  
"Because it's going to take at least a few months and I know that your wife and child mean the world to you so I'd like for you to take Stacy and Brooke-Lyn with you."  
  
"Where is this place you need us to go do dad?"  
  
Lorenzo made sure to look at Stacy dead in the eye as the words came from his mouth, "Port Charles, New York." If he could have laughed, he would have, the pure shock in Stacy's eyes proved everything he had read about her; he knew he had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"Port. . .Port. . .Port Charles? You want us to go to Port Charles? Why? You know I think me and Brooke-Lyn would love to just stay here in Miami I hear New York is so cold this time of year and. . ."  
  
"Hunny I think it would be great for both of us to take Brooke-Lyn up there to New York, I hear it's beautiful around this time of year, besides Brooke has never been in the snow before."  
  
She knew she had to make him see that it wasn't a good idea. "But she's just a baby, what if she gets sick huh?"  
  
What was wrong with his wife? Why was she acting so mysterious all of a sudden, it definitely wasn't something he wanted to discuss in front of his father. Smiling Luis took Stacy's hand, helping her out of her seat.  
  
"We'll get back to you dad."  
  
"Good, don't take too long. I need you there by tomorrow evening to meet with Sonny Corinthos"  
  
He could see Stacy's face turning into pure terror. He knew once his son was asked to do something, he would do it, that was the kind of man he raised him to be. Stacy and Luis walked out of Lorenzo's office closing the door behind him. An evil smile appeared on Lorenzo's face, knowing he was soon going to get back at the woman who ruined his son's life.  
  
Luis barely had time to stop his truck before Stacy barreled out of it, rushing into the house. Their whole ride home from his fathers she hadn't spoken a word. He knew there was something wrong, he just didn't know what. Port Charles had been the place they met, on the plane ride to Miami, was her life there really that bad that she didn't want to go back? Of course he could tell in her body language that when his father mentioned 'Sonny Corinthos' she almost froze in terror. Had he done something to her so horrible that it still scared her? He knew he had to get down to the bottom of it, but he didn't prepair himself for the news his 'wife' was about to drop. 


	4. The Past Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
Luis quickly followed his wife into the house; he looked at her confused as she walked back and forth in the family room talking to herself. He didn't know what was happening, if she was having a nervous break down or what, but he needed to stop it. Luis walked over to his wife, grabbing her by the arms, stopping her in her tracks. He could see the tears forming in her eyes; she broke down pulling herself into his embrace.  
  
Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to go back now? She still wasn't fully over Jason's death, she had tried to tell herself everyday that she was, but she wasn't she still wished she would have died with him so that they would still be together. Like Romeo and Juliet, almost like a fairy tale.  
  
Luis pulled Stacy back, he needed to know what was wrong, that's the only way he could make it right or help her at least threw it. He looked at her in the face, his eyes burning deep into her soul wanting answers.  
  
"Why don't you want to go to Port Charles?"  
  
Stacy walked out of his embrace wrapping her arms around herself. She couldn't tell him what was really wrong; she knew she couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"Stacy, tell me please!"  
  
"FINE! You want to know the truth?!"  
  
"YES! I deserve that much from you!"  
  
"I left my life in Port Charles to start a new one here!"  
  
Okay that much he already knew, that still didn't tell him why she was so scared about going back.  
  
"Why? What was so bad about Port Charles?" he asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
"Because I left my husband there!"  
  
Luis looked at his wife in shock, he never knew she was married, let alone still married. Luis walked over the couch, taking a seat, he felt as if his whole world was being crushed, along with his heart.  
  
"So you've been lying to me?" he said almost in a whisper, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.  
  
"You don't understand Luis."  
  
"I don't understand? My so-called 'wife' is married to someone else? Where do I not understand this Stacy, huh? WHERE?!" he screamed at her causing her to jump, he had never raised his voice to her before.  
  
It was like her mind drifted back all those times where her father, or at least the man she thought of as her father, Sammy hitting her. She slowly backed away from Luis, only seeing Sammy in front of her. She finally backed herself into the corner still seeing Sammy and not Luis.  
  
He hated that he yelled at her, but the news was like a knife to his heart. He watched her as she backed away from him, her eyes looking like they were a million miles away. He felt badly seeing her like this, knowing he was the one that caused it. He stood up from his seat and walked over towards her.  
  
In Stacy's mind she saw Sammy coming closer to her, this time with a belt in his hand. It was like she was 14 again, and her step dad was using his favorite weapon of choice, his thick leather belt. She put her hands in front of her face, preparing her body for the first blow.  
  
"No, daddy please!"  
  
Luis stopped dead in his tracks; Stacy had her hands up like he was going to hit her. Is this why she didn't want to go back to Port Charles? Was she being beaten there? Luis took a step back hoping to reach Stacy.  
  
"Stac, hunny it's me, Luis. I'm not going to hurt you hunny. . ."  
  
Stacy still held her hands above her face, her body shaking as a lonely sob escaped her lips. "Lu. . .Luis?"  
  
He smiled a little, knowing he was reaching her. "Yeah hunny it's me, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I would never hurt you, please baby believe me."  
  
Stacy slowly moved her hands away from her face, hoping that she wouldn't see Sammy in front of her. Her eyes began focus, seeing Luis standing away from her, his arms held up showing her that he wasn't going to harm her.  
  
"Oh God. . ." Stacy began to sob, Luis slowly moved towards her not wanting to scare her again. He bent down in front of her, surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luis held onto his wife tightly, he would get to the bottom of what happened to her in Port Charles, and he would make who ever harmed her pay.  
  
In Port Charles Jason woke up in his apartment to the sound of a baby crying. The previous night, Jason had taken Caleb and Isabelle back to his place across the hall, not wanting to be away from them longer then he needed to be. Standing up from his bed he walked over to Isabelle's crib, knowing it was her crying wanting some attention. He reached into her crib picking her up holding onto her.  
  
"Man you don't want your dad to sleep now do you?" causing a small little giggle from Isabelle. Jason smiled at his beautiful daughter and looked into Caleb's crib seeing him just staring at his fingers like they were something amazing. Jason watched, as Caleb would close his fist and then open them, giggling with delight. Both his children taking up some quality of Stacy's, Isabelle's need for attention, and Caleb being amused by the littlest things. Of course Caleb really liked shinny objects, especially mirrors.  
  
Jason had taken Caleb into the bathroom the previous night, seeing Caleb's curious eyes open wide at another baby in the same room. Jason had placed Caleb on the sink trying to get him to stand up. Caleb pushing himself towards the mirror squealed with delight.  
  
It was times like these that Jason wished Stacy was here to experience them with him.  
  
Back in Miami, Luis gently placed Stacy onto their bed, her body still shaking from her breakdown a few minutes ago. Luis gently brushed back some stray hairs from Stacy's face, he didn't want to pressure her but he needed to know what had happened to her that made her freak out like that. Before he could say another word, Stacy was already talking.  
  
"He used to beat me. . .my father, or at least the man I thought was my father. . .I graduate from high school and came to Port Charles for a little vacation before I started college late. Sammy was planning on kidnapping, Sonny Corinthos' wife, Carly. I went to Sonny and told him what was going to happen and he didn't believe me. I went home and my father found out that I told Sonny and beat me for it. I went down to the docks and this guy came out of nowhere and he tried to rape me, I tried to scream for help but I couldn't. Then he came. . .Jason Morgan came and saved me, he took me to the hospital to make sure I was okay. I tried to get any information I could about him but my father said that he wanted to send me back to England, when I refused he told me that he was going to kick me out of the family. A week later I was working as a. . .a. . .a stripper at this club, it was the only way I could make enough money to get a place to stay. One night I was at the docks, after a client roughed me up and Jason came. He walked me back to my apartment and we made love. I had never done it before and Jason was my first. A couple months later I found out I was pregnant and that Sammy wasn't really my father, Sonny Corinthos was. Jason and I got married a month before my due date, I knew I was going to have twins but I wanted it to be a surprise for him. The night of our wedding, my bodyguard since childhood shot my best friend, his own son and killed him. About a week later I went into labor, I didn't know where Jason was or anything, and my dad came in with Jason's ring and told me he was shot and killed. I gave birth to our twins the same day my husband died. I couldn't be a mother to them without him there, so I left, I knew my dad and stepmother would take good care of them. And on the plane I met you, and you know the rest. . .if you want me to leave I will."  
  
She didn't know what to expect from his reaction, what Luis was going to do or say to her once he found out but now he knew, he knew everything. She looked into his eyes searching for his response, when she didn't get any she stood up from the bed, walking over to the door, she was about to walk out of the room when Luis finally spoke  
  
"Stacy. . .wait. . ."  
  
A/N: Wanted to leave you guys in suspense, next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for Jason sees Stacy for the first time in over a year! 


	5. Heart

Chapter 5  
  
". . .I gave birth to our twins the same day my husband died. I couldn't be a mother to them without him there, so I left, I knew my dad and stepmother would take good care of them. And on the plane I met you, and you know the rest. . .if you want me to leave I will."  
  
She didn't know what to expect from his reaction, what Luis was going to do or say to her once he found out but now he knew, he knew everything. She looked into his eyes searching for his response, when she didn't get any she stood up from the bed, walking over to the door, she was about to walk out of the room when Luis finally spoke  
  
"Stacy. . .wait. . ." Luis stood up from his position and slowly walked over towards Stacy. He didn't want to lose her, she was his life, and without her there was no living for him. Ever since she came into his life, he actually felt like his life was worth living. Now with their daughter there too, it made him believe that they were really meant to be a family. He stood behind her, not wanting to scare her like he had before; he waited, just looking at her backside.  
  
She should have been happy that he told her to wait, but something felt wrong, she couldn't hear anything except for her heart beating slowly. She gasped for air; this wasn't supposed to be happening. Her doctor said that her heart was fine, why was she feeling like her heart was going to stop beating? Suddenly, what she feared, finally happened, her heart stopped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body falling to the side, her last thoughts were those of seeing Jason again.  
  
Luis grabbed onto Stacy as she fell to the side, his heart racing a mile a minute, he helped her to the ground, finally laying her head on the ground. Why was this happening to him?  
  
"Stacy?! STACY! Hunny, please wake up, hunny? HELP! Someone, please. . .god someone help me!"  
  
Four hours later Luis still sat in his same position at the hospital. The ambulance had taken Stacy to Miami University Hospital, making him and Brooke follow in their car. Brooke had finally fallen back asleep in her stroller. Luis couldn't stop replaying everything back in his head, he felt like he was to blame for this. It wasn't even a month ago since her last appointment and everything was supposedly okay with her heart. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, his eyes looked up seeing Stacy's doctor, Dr. Barnes, walking down the hall towards him. Luis stood up, trying to read Dr. Barnes' face seeing nothing; he tried to prepare himself for the worst.  
  
"Mr. Alcazar."  
  
"What's wrong with my wife?"  
  
"Sir, there's no easy way to put this. . .Stacy's heart is beginning to fail."  
  
"So fix it, do a surgery and fix it like you did before. I'll sign the papers. . ."  
  
"It's not that easy Mr. Alcazar."  
  
Why wasn't it that easy? He didn't want to believe the worst, but he knew it was yet to come.  
  
"She's going to be okay though right? She's going to pull threw this, she has to." Tears were beginning to run down his face as he tried to hold back his emotions.  
  
"She needs a new heart Mr. Alcazar, without it there's no chance of survival"  
  
"Okay so find her a new heart. Put her on the donor list, anything, you can't let my wife die."  
  
It pained him to have to tell him this, threw the whole year he had grown close to Stacy and Luis, performing her surgery, being their for her follow ups, now the worst was here, and her chance of survival was less than he hoped.  
  
"I wish it were that simple Luis, her blood type is very rare, the longer she goes without a new heart, the less chance of survival she has. There's somewhere she can go, to get the best treatment. I know you would want her seeing the best."  
  
"Okay, who? Where is this person?"  
  
"Her name is Monica Quartermain, she works at General Hospital in Port Charles, New York. If you'd like I'll fax over Stacy's file to her, if Stacy has any chance of survival it would be with her help."  
  
Port Charles, everything was leading back to Port Charles. Was this going to be the place that would help them, or hurt them?  
  
The crisp cold New York night hit Luis off guard, stepping off the private jet at the Port Charles airstrip. He softly handed Brooke over to their recently hired nanny, Inez as she walked to a waiting limo. Luis stepped back into the jet walking over to the leather couch, where Stacy slept.  
  
When he had told her the news last night about her heart condition she cried, finally saying that she wanted to go back home. If she was to die anyplace she wanted it to be in Port Charles, he couldn't believe she was already giving up. If he had to prove to her that her life was worth living he had to do it here.  
  
Slowly he reached down picking his wife up in his arms, her face already beginning to show it's pale color. How quickly she had changed from being vibrant and alive, to pale and weak. Her soft moan let him know she was starting to wake up. Carrying her out of the plane he gently placed her in the limo facing the window as the limo began to drive off to their hotel suite.  
  
Jason walked over to his bedroom window, his heart felt like it was breaking, like something was wrong. He had gotten the feeling that night, thinking it was one of the twins. When he checked on them both were fine, but the feeling was still there. Everyone he could think of was safe and fine, except for Stacy. It had to be her, his eyes looked down at the docks, watching the wind blow in the trees. He couldn't help but feel that there was a part of him dying, not know what was happening to his wife.  
  
*A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same*  
  
Stacy slowly opened her eyes looking at the familiar buildings as the limo drove by. Passing the Kitty Kat club where she used to work before he really knew Jason, she still couldn't believe she had a past like that. Soon the cemetery passed, her mother, best friend, and husband were all buried there. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the good times in Port Charles and not the bad.  
  
*All the miles that separate  
  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind*  
  
Jason walked over to Caleb and Isabelle's cribs, checking in on them. Both sleeping soundly and peacefully, it was like to a child nothing else in the world mattered to them but being happy. He wished it could always be like that. He didn't know where Stacy was but he had to find her, he wouldn't lose her, he was away from her for a year, he didn't want to be away any longer than he needed to be. Smiling down at his kids one more time, he grabbed his coat, getting ready to take his late night ride before he went to sleep, that being the only way he could ever sleep without Stacy in his bed.  
  
*I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me*  
  
Luis had carried Stacy into the suite at the Port Charles' Hotel, a bellman helped carry their luggage, while Inez carried a sleeping Brooke-Lyn in her arms. Two hours had already passed, and Stacy was waking up in her bed, her body gaining a new surge of energy. She carefully made her way from the bed to the door, still wearing the clothes she had on when she arrived. She looked back at a sleeping Luis sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. Opening up the door she walked down the few stairs going to the closet grabbing her winters coat and scarf. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and put on her winter coat grabbing her keys from the desk walking out of the hotel room.  
  
*The miles just keep rollin'  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.*  
  
Jason stopped at the chapel, the same one him and Stacy were married at. His mind flooding with memories, their vows to each other still in his head, he could still hear Stacy's voice saying her vows to him.  
  
"Looking back on my life, I wonder if things could have been different, there were so many things that changed us, so many things that tested our love, and we've shown that our love can withstand any obstacle life throws at us. . .I never thought I would be up here, in front of our friends and family pledging my life to you. I never thought I'd have a family, of all the things in my life; you are the one that I wouldn't change a single thing. I always wanted that knight in shinning armor to come ridding in on a white horse to save me, but I'm happy with my knight on a Harley. You've saved me more times than I can count; you protect me and everything that I love. We are meant to be, you and me and our family. You are my heart, my soul, my best friend, the love of my life, so from this day on. . .I promise to love you, cherish you, to always believe in you, and to never leave you, so help me god."  
  
She promised to never leave him but she did. He couldn't really hold it against her though he left her for over a year and she still thought he was dead. He got back on his bike, speeding away from the church.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time*  
  
Stacy pulled her coat tightly around her; she shivered in the cold night air. The docks were the only place she felt drawn to; maybe it was because this is where Jason and her met for the first time. She could feel a connection to him here, she was ready to die, just like she had been the first time they met, only this time he wouldn't be there to ride in on his Harley and save her.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.*  
  
Jason stopped his bike on the entrance to the docks, ever since he got back and every time he was apart from Stacy he was drawn here. His heart still ached to feel her touch, to kiss her lips again, to even be close to her. He needed to know she was safe so this pain would go away. He slowly turned the corner stopping dead in his tracks looking at the backside of a woman looking almost like Stacy.  
  
*Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love*  
  
She could already feel her body growing weak again, she had kidded herself saying it was the flu, as to her body aches and weakness, but it wasn't true. It was her heart giving way, her heart that had already been broken and ripped apart so many times; she tightly wrapped her arms around her body walking away from the docks.  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time*  
  
As she turned her body, the side of her face showing, he knew he wasn't hallucinating, it was really her, it was Stacy. He rushed down the stairs trying to catch her; his heart beating a million beats per minute. His voice finally being found called out to her, "STACY!"  
  
*I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me*  
  
She heard her name from behind her and slowly turned around, there he was, Jason Morgan standing in front of her. His trademark leather jacket started to show the snowflakes that were beginning to fall. First her heart, now her head, she was loosing it, not seeing her dead husband. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could away from the docks, and away from Jason. . .again.  
  
A/N: "Here Without You" is by 3 Doors Down. Wanted to leave you guys in suspense again, Read and review, it'll get me to write faster. Ideas are always welcome. 


	6. Chase

Chapter 6  
  
She could already feel her body growing weak again, she had kidded herself saying it was the flu, as to her body aches and weakness, but it wasn't true. It was her heart giving way, her heart that had already been broken and ripped apart so many times; she tightly wrapped her arms around her body walking away from the docks.  
  
As she turned her body, the side of her face showing, he knew he wasn't hallucinating, it was really her, it was Stacy. He rushed down the stairs trying to catch her; his heart beating a million beats per minute. His voice finally being found called out to her, "STACY!"  
  
She heard her name from behind her and slowly turned around, there he was, Jason Morgan standing in front of her. His trademark leather jacket started to show the snowflakes that were beginning to fall. First her heart, now her head, she was loosing it, not seeing her dead husband. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could away from the docks, and away from Jason.  
  
He stood there, watching her run; his mind was at a total loss. He didn't know what was happening and why she was leaving. He thought she would have been happy to see him, that she would have jumped for joy and ran into his arms, but he was wrong. Maybe she still believed he was dead and she ran because she didn't want to allow herself to believe he was dead. What ever the reason, his once unable to move legs, rushed in the same direction she ran hoping that he would catch her before it was too late again.  
  
Stacy continued to run, her legs moving as fast as she could. The cold air felt like it was cutting into her heart with ever breath; she rounded the corner seeing 'Luke's' still open. She turned around seeing Jason turn towards her direction. 'God what kind of dream am I having? Someone please wake me up!' She pushed open the doors running past Claude and Luke heading towards the bathroom.  
  
Luke and Claude looked at the woman, business had been down and she was the only person to come in that day. The front door opened again as Jason Morgan rushed in, Luke doing a double take at the once dead acquaintance.  
  
"Morgster, guess you didn't bite the big one! What brings you in here?"  
  
"Did you see a woman run in here?"  
  
"Oh really nice looking gal? Seemed to be in a rush? Wearing a nice coat? Dark brown hair, a little pale in the face?"  
  
"Yeah where'd she go?"  
  
"Never saw her before in my life."  
  
"LUKE! Jason she ran towards the bathrooms."  
  
"Thanks Claude."  
  
Jason walked past Luke hitting him in the back of the head. Turning the corner he stopped at the only door, the women's restroom. He could hear someone inside moving things around. Pushing with all of his might he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Banging his fist on the door he knew he had to talk to her, to explain to her what was happening.  
  
"Stacy! It's Jason! Baby please open up!"  
  
Inside she looked all around the bathroom looking for anything to help her escape. Her eyes focused on the window above one of the toilets. Quickly she maneuvered her footing on the toilet set and opened up the window, pushing her body out of hit. Her body hitting the ground hard, her head taking most of the fall. Slowly and painfully she stood up, her head pounding with every beat of her heart. Running down the alley she quickly jumped into a cab.  
  
"Stacy, open up!"  
  
He still had no luck with her opening up the door. Taking a few steps back he readied himself.  
  
"Stacy, I'm going to kick the door in!"  
  
In one swift motion his foot made contact with the door breaking it open, causing Luke and Claude to rush over seeing what was happening.  
  
"Hey! You broke my door!"  
  
"Stacy?!"  
  
He looked all around the bathroom, but she was nowhere to be scene. He groaned in frustration, his fist making contact with the window, the glass shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"You know, you're going to have to pay for your damages Morgan!"  
  
"Put it on my tab Luke!"  
  
He wasn't about to give up, he knew Stacy was back here in Port Charles, it would only be a matter of time before he found her.  
  
A/N: I know a short chapter, but I was bored and decided to write a chapter. A lot of stuff is going on in my life so sometimes it may take me awhile to post some chapters unless I get really into it. Guys if you could, could you please pray for my boyfriend, Private Stephan Travis Collier, US Army? He's stationed in Korea right now and may get sent to Iraq. Please pray for him and all the other soldiers? Thanks! 


End file.
